


Sick day

by UndertalePower



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cuddles, sick papy, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertalePower/pseuds/UndertalePower
Summary: Somethin' happened to papyrus and he need to take a sick day.





	

“pap you home?”  
“YES BROTHER WHAT IS –achoo- IT?”  
“hey bro are you ok? you've been sneezing all day.”  
“YES I AM FINE WHY WOULD I BE SICK.”  
“bro can you kneel down for me?”  
“OK, WHY?”  
Papyrus knelt down and put his hand in his head. It was burning hot.  
“bro how long have you been feeling off?”  
“A FEW DAYS NOW, WHY?”  
“bro i’m gonna try to make dinner you go lay down.”  
“WHAT?! SANS I TOLD YOU IM FINE I DON’T NEED TO…. NEED TO –Achoo- *sniffle* Ok maybe you have a point.”  
“yeah go lay down, now.”  
Papyrus went to the couch and Sans brought him a glass of water so he didn't have to get up. He wasn't quite sure but from what he had seen Papyrus do he made spaghetti in a very dangerous way. So he cut up the tomatoes and placed it in the sizzling sauce. Put the water onto boil and place the noddles in with them carefully. He was shocked when he served the dinner to him and pap, it was awesome.  
“SANS HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS IT AMAZING EVEN BETTER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS’!”  
“I just cooked like you did minus the danger.”  
“SO BASICALLY YOU DID EVERYTHING CAREFULLY AND YOU TURNED DOWN THE HEAT?”  
“yeah basically it just makes everything easier to make sure it doesn't burn or undercook.”  
“OH. COULD YOU TEACH ME THIS METHOD ONE DAY?”  
“uh sure but remember this was my first ever successful and edible meal.”  
“I KNOW BUT IF YOU CAN COOK NOW JUST BY BEING CAREFUL WHO KNOW WHAT YOU COULD DO?!”  
“yeah i mean sure i guess.”  
They enjoyed the meal and sat down to watch MTT even though Sans didn't enjoy it Papyrus was sick which meant that he would let him choose the channel. They were just sitting there but Sans was surprised when he heard a small hum about half way through the show. He tried to get up but he felt something on top of him stopping him. He looked up and saw the Papyrus had fallen asleep. This rarely happened and it would only happen late at night. Sans shifted and placed Papyrus’ head in his lap. They had both fallen asleep after Sans turned off the television.


End file.
